Rejected For What We Are
by Breathewithme
Summary: They had been rejected for everything, and now they are rejected mutants, can this rejection mixed with anger and serenity bring them together. xEric/OCx
1. Death

_The mocking sunlight warmed Hanna's face as she walked hand-in-hand with her distant mother. Everyone around her was sick. Coughing, vomiting, and internal bleeding were what put many of others in the line which followed into the large brick building. Hanna had contracted a minor cough but she still posed a threat to the vital workforce. Spring had arrived late and the winter too harsh. The lucky ones were killed by the disease long ago. The young girl of fourteen looked towards what would be her, and her mother's, final resting place. The round smoke-stack towered far into the air, narrowing at the top. Black smoke was still flowing gracefully from the red chimney. A gruesome smell attacking the dying, forcing harsh coughs and sickly vomiting. The Nazi's were behind them now, no longer pushing them to go on; more interested that no one should turn back. Maybe if they weren't so weak, someone might have fought against the calm pace at which the line moved. But the ill Jews had already made their peace with G-d. Better to die now, than to live any longer as a slave.__Hanna continued to hold her young mother's hand even though she did not pay her any attention. Her mother hadn't spoken a word since her father, brother and two younger sisters had died but that seemed so long ago in a different country, a different camp, so lucky they were. Hanna's mother had all but ignored her only surviving child, the hope gone from her eyes and the truth leaving large red stains on her cheek. The heavy iron door was sealed and locked once the small room was filled beyond capacity. Finally, panic took its hold.__ Humanity's last line of defence. __Now, Hanna wished she could have joined in the fate of so many of her people. No matter how many times she would be whipped, it almost seemed better than to die in this dark, suffocating hole. A halo of light appeared above the warped human bodies, to those who were close they could see the black gas mask of the Nazi soldier, they didn't say anything, they just watched. As soon as the canister of tasteless gas was dropped, the tin box was plunged into darkness. No one screamed, no one had the chance too. The coughing engulfed the mass of flesh. Hanna lost her mother's hand but it didn't matter now, nothing did. As her lungs burned through her throat she heard the banging on the metal door, desperate souls still fighting for their lives. Hanna didn't bother, as her eyes melted, she closed what was left of them and fell, her tiny body convulsing and quivering in the darkness, she took her final poisoned breath, a sigh of relief. Then silence. Peace._

**Ok So I know this looks like it has nothing to do with X-Men, but it will do soon, I just have to get some character base around my OC. **_**Spoiler: Eric/OC xxxx**_


	2. Afterlife

I must be dead. There is no other explanation for why I am floating in utter nothingness. The cold harsh abyss stinging around me, I can't even feel the freezing wet air biting at my arms. I can't see, hear, smell, or feel anything at all, not even the fleshy melting gas that emits from the tall stack that looms above the camp. Just nothing, not even that, there's less than nothing, if that's even possible. After a certain amount of time that can't even recall I feel the faint copper taste of blood on my tongue. I get an idea of where my limbs are and fight to move them, painfully they are numb and seem tied down my invisible ropes. I want to cry, but I can't even manage that, the sound just failing to reach beyond my lips, the tears barely make it past my tear duct. I struggle to breathe, choking harshly in my chest.

How can everything be over just like that?

Why does fate have to be so cruel as to yank me away without any warning at all?

The men with guns and dogs gone, my fellow people who slumped their way across the muddy sea vanished. The screaming and the smell of rotting people a gruesome but distant memory. I used to see death as a release from that hell hole, a way out from all that hatred but now I see it as an unfair punishment, the Sheol, the underground abyss clenching me from reaching out into the world of the living.  
>A sound comes biting at my ears, stinging my head and shaking my forth corrupted lungs. Its footsteps, I know it. The sharp clacking of the heels burst my ear drums. They stop and soon after I hear the flapping of paper, somebody coughs, a man possibly late 30s or early 40s, a heavy drinker. He has a thick German accent.<p>

"Hanna… Glinberg"

The name shock my senses and my memories began returning, painfully.

"Hanna Glinberg" he repeated "What a special thing you are"

As the final moments came to me I sat up, the blood rushing to my head, a pain that I had never experienced before broke and cracked me, I screamed for what seemed hours. My hands and legs were tightly bonded, leaving a red mark where the leather had squeezed my flesh. As my scream broke into a weep, I realized that I had just witnessed the most inhumane act that any human could ever possibly commit, I saw souls sucked out from tiny bodies as the dark gas ripped their hearts into two. I saw children shake in a puddle of blood, their bones hanging from their flesh, the mud from their previous labour dripping like sweat. I saw death. A hundred suffocating lives in complete agony. And I survived. How? How could I survive such a brutal act of Man? An act that even the perpetrators could not witness. Why am I alive?

"Do you know where you are?" the voice once again spoke, I stopped weeping and lay back on the cold metal table. As tears still sting down my face the light comes seeping into my eyes. I see a small green metal lampshade staring down at me, leaving a strange dark shape that seemed to float in my every viewpoint.

"Hanna?"

A shadow blocks the light, making me flinch, however my soft eastern European eyes stare coldly forward. The life barely glinting in my eyes. The silhouette of the man leans down at me and for the first time a smell something. Not pleasurable, it's the classic smell of Schneider Weisse.

"Hanna I am an inpatient man"

I look to where I believe his eyes are, I try to speak firmly but my voice comes out squeaky like a pathetic child.

"Hell"

The man laughs, he stands back, the bright light flooding my eyes once again, I move my head away from it, a pain jolting down my skinny body.

"Close but you're not quite there yet" the man replied "You are actually in Auschwitz, block 10, do you know what that block is for? I'm sure you've heard stories"

"It's the experimental block" I reply faintly

"Correct. And do you know why you are in block 10?"

"G-d let me live, your plain failed"

"It's not my plan Hanna, it is the Nazis plan" the man replies quickly "No, I have a more... noble plan"

"Why am I still alive" I ask him plainly, not caring for his plan, a Nazi is a Nazi in my shrouded mind. Guilty like hell.

"I was hoping you could answer that for me"

"I don't know anything"

"Well then I will have to find out myself"

"Who are you?"

"I am Herr Doktor Shmidt"

There is a pause, I understand now that will be the only I will know about this man. I hear the clanking of metal, it makes me nervous. I look around franticly but my view is restricted, that bloodly light still flowing through my icy eyes. A few seconds later the agonising squeak of a metal trolley adds to my fears. Once again Doktor Schmidt's silhouette blocks out the searing light. However this time he brings to the light a small sharp object. As I watch it glinting high above me. I begin to panic but without sounding it I ask him calmly without a sign of any fear that lies beneath my grimy skin.

"What are you doing?"

Herr Doktor does not reply at first, merely looking down at me and scalpel dancing above me.

"My child" he sighs "We are going to find out why you lived today"

Before I could protest the knife my plunged into my arm. My screaming and shaking did not deter Doktor Schmit as he moved the blade down my arm, pushing the scalpel into my wrist. Sweat now slicked off my face as my fresh blood spills on the floor. My pale skin vanishing under the blood. After it was over, the Doktor watched as my skin repaired itself, slowly sticking itself as my arm shock inside the leather strap.

"Wonderful" the Doktor sang "You have a amazing ability"

I looked at him and for the first time I saw a pair of eyes, dark eyes. And for the first time a realized that I knew something he did not.

"That is not my ability"


	3. Escape

It had been for what I believe two weeks after I survived that horrific day; however my interpretation of time had been muffled by the endless "interrogations" that I had been a part of. I had explained to Herr Doktor Schmidt between the "encouragements" that my ability was not of survival, the ability to heal and never die but it was in fact the ability to copy abilities. That I could see in this sort of fragment of humanity and pick out these strange strands of mistakes which served as an ability and copy and implement it into my own strands of life. He once asked me how I achieved this and though I could not tell him how the process worked, I told him I only needed to touch a person with an ability skin to skin to be able to copy it.

That had been over four days ago. Since then I had been left in this metal cell deep in the dark. The lonely battering the walls, not quite reaching me, moaning and groaning begging to touch me, it reminded me of the putrid world which lays beyond these walls and in my past. Though this might not seem so, this cell has been my haven compared to those horrors that lay beyond my cell walls. I am lucky. As long as I keep thinking that I know, somehow, I will see a glimpse of that sanctuary humanity has offered to the world. Nevertheless it seems that Herr Doktor Schmidt has forgotten me, while in the short term this seems good, I'm tremendously weary this might not be so good soon. Soon he would take me from this cell and interrogate me once again.

Hanna sat on the cold hard floor, her mucky grey hospital style gown just covering the knees. She shivered against the cold, coughing as snot trickled from her nose, almost freezing as it reaches her mouth. She pushed back her black hair from her pale face and that despite being a mess was soft and floaty. Her fingers were black and bony, but her nails were strong and long, a strange unnoticed feature of her Eastern European decent. Hanna closed her eyes as rain began to patter somewhere close by. The rain comforted hair, it reminded here that someone close by was the outside, G-d's gift was rain, it fed the plants, it fed the animals and during those hard times it fed her. Before she could properly fall asleep that was a massive crash in her head. A rush through mind twisted through her hands and legs, clashing in heart until finally exploding in her head once again. It was quick, violent and different. Hanna jumped up, the first shot of energy she had felt in a long time rippled through her body, her mind reaching a climax that made Hanna ever so slightly dizzy. She stared around her dark cell unsure of where the door was, a sudden notion feeling her head, telling her to run. She'd never felt it before, not even when she was gapped from her house and pulled into the dark van that whisked her family of to their untimely death. After making her guess she placed her ear that was covered in dried blood and symptom of torture against the metal door, cold to the touch she flinched but it did not deter her, and she continued to listen carefully. Outside she could hear nothing, just the cold air, dancing innocently, humming softy. Hanna leaned closer on the wall, after waiting a bit she began to hear a deep thumping like door closing or opening, it didn't worry her at first but then she realized the thumping was getting louder and louder, closer and closer. And then she comprehended that the banging wasn't doors closing or opening but doors flying of the hinges, clanging onto the floor, the patter of shows following swiftly after. As the banging got louder with more force Hanna understood that the noise was coming from someone like her. A person with ability. A person who most likely in the same situation as her. A person, who was angry, frightened. Alone. Hanna's body became alert and on edge from the sounds. _There is someone like me._ Her infamous spilt decision was about to be made. Escape now or die. Cross the queues now or die. Point at them now or die. Kill them or die.

As soon as she thought the person was close she hammered on the cell walls, pounding with a ferocious power, her knuckles now bloody she knew she wasn't getting anywhere. She stood back from the walls and breathed, looking franticly around. It angered her to be trapped in a place like this.

What did she do?

What did do she deserve_ this_?

Because she was Jewish?

Because she was impure, inhuman to the people around her?

Her friends had abandoned her, her neighbours, teachers, even her own family. No one cared, no one wanted too.

Hanna felt her anger boil up inside her, like a kettle on the hob and just like a kettle does when it reaches maximum temperature Hanna screamed as loud as she ever did, thrashing at the walls, the blood now squirting onto her face. But Hanna was cut off when the wall shook from the outside. Hanna stared endlessly at the metal wall. It shook once more and Hanna jumped backwards in fear., it reminded her of the monster that banged on her front door and had told her to follow the others, the other Jews. Silence consumed her and she stared once again at the wall. Then from behind the layers of her prison a timid voice of young boy spoke with curiosity.

"Anybody there?"

Before the boy had anytime to doubt that there was no one there Hanna ran forward toward the wall.

"Yes! Yes! Please help me" she called out, banging with less force but more apprehension.

"Ok stand back" the voice from the other side replied

Hanna complied and in a few moments the wall began to shake at first then stop, nothing happened at first and Hanna thought the boy had gone but the tension was broken when the metal wall began to fracture and change like a piece of paper being screwed up. Before long a hole was being formed and after the dust cleared Hanna was amazed to see a young boy step carelessly into her now no longer confined cell.

"Come with me"

Before Hanna could answer she was whisked away by the boy, as they ran through the dark corridors, Hanna noticed all the doors has been ripped off their hinges. As Hanna ran faster with the boy, it became apparent there were people shouting ahead of them. They stopped in the middle of the corridor. Hanna was breathless but the boy didn't appear so. In this light, Hanna could get a good look at the boy. He was tall and lanky. His dark hair unkempt and sticking around to his face, the sweat falling gracefully down just under his ears. His eyes were blue, soft and unusually dark, perhaps it was the light but they almost seemed cold and distant.

"I'm going to deal with the soldiers; you run for the door and wait by the gate outside" he stated plainly

"Wait"

But before he could even process what she said, he took her by the arm and pulled her along. Hanna looked down surprised. _He's holding my hand. I can feel his ability. Oh no, please. I don't want any more abilities. _It was too late.

Now they were standing at the door at the end of the corridor, a great wooden door looming above them. The door before the exit. The door in which over forty Nazi's stood waiting behind, within seconds the boy lifted up his arms and pushed the door without even touching it. The hinges broke and the door went flying, knocking soldiers to feet. The sound of Nazi's solders echoed distastefully throughout the room.

"_Aufhalten sie!"_

The boy grabbed Hanna once again and they ran into the room. Like a string of fire crackers, the darkness goes off with the stroboscopic action of the Nazi soldier's guns punctuating the black world into a discotheque of instantaneous spit-fire globes of light. As Hanna races towards the small door at the other end of the dark room the boy calmly walks into the centre, the bullets reverberating off an invisible force field around him. A black world defined by fleeting images of his adversaries slamming the walls by their metal badges and belts. As Hanna runs towards the large gates that welcome thousands of people to their deaths, the boy moves swiftly taking a gun from a dead soldier, his head crush to death by his crumpled helmet, he runs to join Hanna. As joins her, many inmates are now watching the commotion, their dead eyes staring distastefully at the two, expecting the worse for them. The boy steps forward leaving the shaken and confused Hanna behind him.

"My Jewish brothers and sister, now is your chance to run from here"

He turns, smiling at Hanna.

"Please stay with me" he whispers "Will you?"

Hanna nods but mostly out of fear. The boy's smile goes wider as he lifts his hand in the air, his palms out stretched, so small and pale. The gate begins to shake and bend. The boy screams as though in pain, Hanna almost wishes she could help him but knows that probably wouldn't be for the best. There is a squelching as the great wooden stakes begin to move in the soft clay life mud. Hanna stands back aware of this great power standing next to her. She can feel it bubbling up but she can feel the anger, the pain and the sorrow. Everything that has amounted to this boy's survival baking in his core ready to burst out at any moment but Hanna got the idea that that moment was saved for someone special somewhere that Hanna could only guess. _Herr Doktor Schmidt. _

As the gate burst open there was rush of energy as great sparks filled the air like firework, the inmates running as fast as they could their hearts bursting under the restraints their current condition had placed. Dogs began to bark as soldiers began to run out of their barracks, guns raised, ready to stop the horde of prisoners from fleeing the one place of death. Aushwitz.

The boy once again grabbed Hanna's hand as they ran breathlessly up the hill and into the horizon. It was dawn by the time they stopped running. Their rags wet from the early morning Polish dew. Neither had spoken the entire time. There feet bleeding and black from the ground they found refuge in what appeared to be an abandoned barn, it didn't matter either way. As they laid down in the soft hay the boy decided to speak.

"We will find are way to Krakow, pose as orphans. I know a man there who can get us papers. We can put on those coats and wellingtons over there"

The boy pointed to the side of the barn door where dusty jackets and farmers overalls hung innocently on a hock, underneath sat several wellingtons. Hanna turned to the boy, who now sat against the wooden wall, his eyes shut. In his hand he felt a little silver coin. Hanna saw it had the famous Nazi Hawk stamped on the front. She watched him for a while, just sitting there in thought and it made her wonder what was going on inside his head. She was afraid to talk to him, she's seen the kind of power he had, and it made her afraid of herself too. She'd touched him; she had a copy of his power. She decided it would be best if she were not to mention her ability, she didn't know how he would react, and instead she sat next to him, her eyes falling heavily.

"Erik" the boy whispered

Hanna turned, surprised.

"Pardon?" she replied

"My name" he opened his eyes "Is Erik, my name is Erik"

"I'm Hanna"

"Hanna" Erik pondered "I like it"

Hanna smiled as the boy closed his eyes once again. Erik was his name, Erik was her saviour, and Erik was her fear. Erik.

**I apologise for my bad German and just for the really bad ending. I feel like I'm writing a story that doesn't described the emotions and situation very well but it is 3 in the morning so I guess that's why. If you get at any point the idea I'm writing a Mary Sue please tell me because it really isn't and I read some awful Mary Sues the another day (Twilight *cough cough) also if you get the idea I'm turning Erik into a Gary Sue like a lot of people seem to be doing please tell me (I hate it! It ruins the character) Reviews are appreciated Oh and what do you think of me changing between the narrative to the POV? Good or Bad?**


	4. We Are Different and We Are The Same

Charles sat up in his bed; it was a warm evening, not sticky but uncomfortable. He sighed as he let the rest of his body wake up from a weary night, something had disturbed him and it wasn't the thunder and lightning biting at his walls. Soon his fears were made true when he heard a load bump emanating from the floor below. And first he thought it was the thunder that gently rumbled around his house, laughing wildly with the lightening. Charles knew thunder and lightning was just a reaction between ions rubbing against each other in the clouds, to put it simply a natural occurrence but it always unnerved him and tonight was no different. However, curiosity got the better of him and Charles gently slipped out of his bed. Grapping his cricket bat Charles moved cautiously through the large dark hallways, his bare feet softly treading the cold marble floor, making Goosebumps shiver up his spine. He looked into the dark ornate mirror that his mother had bought from Paris, staring at his own silhouette he could the dark shapes of the elegant furniture that adorned the hallway, reminding of the boogieman and those evil monsters that moved around his bedroom when he was younger, his blue and white stripy pyjamas lighting up as lightning loomed over his house every so often. Tightening his grip on his bat, Charles moved on. As he wondered, he could hear a faint scratching on the walls, a clash of plates echoed up the staircase and Charles froze. _No _he pondered _It's just my imagination getting the better of me. _He shrugged it off and carried on down the stairs, the bat still gripped tightly in his hands.

As he entered the final hallway, he noticed a light emanating innocently from kitchen door. Moving swiftly he entered the kitchen. Dropping the bat, he realised it was his mother just raiding the fridge, a unusual exercise.

"Mother"

Charles' mother turned to him, oblivious to him. Despite it being late she was still dressed elegantly. A bright red dress stood out in the late night. Her hair was styled and her makeup was full.

"Mother" Charles moaned again "What are you doing? I thought you were a burglar"

Charles' mother smiled, leaning calmly on the counter.

"I didn't mean scare you darling, I was just getting a snack" she replied "Go back to bed"

Charles stared at his mother, something didn't add up.

"What's the matter?" she asks "Go on, back to bed"

Charles just stared distastefully at her. She leaned down, her smile red and full from her lipstick.

"I'll make you a hot chocolate" she teased

Charles just shook his head, that was enough.

"Who are you?" he asks

He stares at a picture on the wall of him and his mother, she's wearing the exact same dress, however Charles know that dress in the picture is blue which you wouldn't know as the picture is black and white. In fact his mother standing before him is wearing exactly the same clothes and make up as she was in the picture but that wasn't what gave her away. Charles turns back to the fake mother, angry inside him.

"And what have you done with my mother" he sneers

Charles steps forward.

_My mother has never stepped foot in this kitchen in her life…_

The fake mother stumbles backward, shocked at the voice now resonating in her head. Charles follows her, continuing his speech.

_And she certainly never made me hot chocolate, unless you count ordering the maid to do it._

The woman clutched the side of her temples, staring widely around her; the voice coming to her at all sides. As she realises her cover is blown, her face becomes expressionless and fractures into tiny pieces, slowly being replaced by a blue form. The creature standing before Charles was exquisite; her scaly blue skin shimmered against the soft light, her eyes, yellow and fiery, sharp and conservative like cat's eyes, they glinted fearfully. Her hair was auburn and pushed back. Charles smiled as the small timid creature stared back at him innocently, curious and somewhat frightened.

"You're… you're not scared of me" the creature spoke, her voice like sounding typical American child.

"I always believed I couldn't be the only one in the world" Charles replied in awe, a notion of happiness filling up inside him "the only person who was… different"

They smiled at each other, understand his words. Charles took a step forward reverting back to his manners, gesturing a shake to the hand, placing the bat under his armpit.

"And here you are" he began "Charles Xavier"

Charles held out his hand as the creature cautiously stared at it, unsure of what to do, she carefully raised her hand and shook it.

"Raven" she replied

Charles smiled, Raven was a nice name. He sensed that the girl Raven was hungry hence why she was raiding his fridge but he did not care, she was like him. She was different.

"You're hungry and alone" he said quietly "take whatever you want, we've got lots of food, and you don't have to steal"

Raven smiled at him, the first time she'd smiled in a long time. Charles looked at her and a revelation came to him.

"In fact," he continued "you never have to steal again"

Raven knew what this meant and smiled even further, her heart warming to Charles and though it was sudden she knew this would become her home. She had a home.

**This was just a filler, I felt I need to introduce Raven and Charles and I though this scene worked perfectly. I still feel I could have described this a bit more but it's difficult when the scene is directly from a film. Nevertheless, please tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	5. Friend and Foes

_**Schoppernau**__** – Austria December 2**__**nd**__** 1947**_

The cottage was small, innocent and welcoming. It was part of small village on the outskirts of Austria, it was called Schoppernau. Great green mountains and hills guarded the village, giving it a sense that it was a completely different country to Austria. Everyone knew each other; there were only fifty or so houses, all different and unique. Some were green, some were red, some were shaped like a square, and some were shaped like a rectangle. There were a few shops, a hairdresser and a small doctor's practice. The school was a two hour bus drive away, a bright blue bus stopped just beyond the hills for eager student to make their way to school. A house slightly separate from the rest of the village rested calmly behind a small mount of grass, it was married to a small river where fish were plentiful and often children would take their fishing rods and nets and fish to their hearts content. The garden was beautiful; soft red roses bloomed all over joined with foxgloves and poppies and often in the summer there would be great big yellow sunflowers that seem to smile up to the sun. There was a well looked after vegetable patch, which contained carrots and cabbage, potatoes and beetroot and even more wild varieties of vegetables. Often in the early summer there would the strong but sweet smell of rhubarb, the few children of the village would often have a taste of the rhubarb pie or crumble that blessed them with a satisfying taste. The occupants of this model house were a couple, known to village as Margot and Arthur Kravitz however their real names were Anna Glinberg and Erik Lehnsherr survivors of the Holocaust, witness to one of the heinous crimes ever committed by man but it was only them who knew of this.

"Guten Morgen Frau Kravitz!" _Good morning Mrs Kravitz!_

Hanna turned to the sound of her cheery neighbour, a smile plastered on her face. Standing at the gate of her pleasant picket fence was Frau Klinnman, the same nerving smile coated on her face.

"Guten Morgen Frau Klinnman und wie geht es dir?" _Good morning Mrs Klinnman and how are you?_

"Ich bin ganz gut!" _I'm just fine!_

"Gut, gut" _Good, good._

Hnna smiled once again, a small gesture to mean this awkward conversation was over, which strangely seemed to please Mrs Klinnman, she moved on humming gently to the wind. As Hanna entered her cottage, she came to a lovely beige hallway; the ceiling was a pretty green grass colour that went with the green framed mirror and photograph frames. She hung up her red coat and carried her picket basket into the kitchen. It contained a delight collection of mushrooms and parsley and sage, picked along the country lane that went beyond the hills. Erik sat on the wooden kitchen table. He was older now, no longer the timid boy. His eyes were a sharp blue that rested on his face. His hair was brown and pushed back and wore a black woollen turtle neck and a burgundy red leather jacket, a birthday gift from Hanna. Erik held on tight to a German Newspaper whose front page consisted of the Auschwitz Trials that had been catching the eye of the media since it began in earlier November, and it had become part of the long and brutal Nuremburg Trials which had called on a public outcry and disgust the year before. Hanna rested her basket on the kitchen counter and turned on the radio which sat innocently on a green shelf, a birthday gift from Erik. Erik took a sip of his tea and turned to Hanna.

"They are prosecuting the doctors at Auschwitz"

"You know you shouldn't been reading about that" Hanna replied distastefully "It will only make you upset"

"I don't care. These people were responsible for my family's death" Erik scoffed

"And mine. But I know that whatever punishment they get won't be enough to take away the hate, only increase it"

"You should have dealt with it, like I did"

Hanna turned sharply, she hated how cold Erik could be sometimes, she didn't blame him despite how harsh he could get.

"I wasn't my job to deal with it, I just..."

Hanna sighed and turned to the window, resting her head on the cold glass, her breath making a foggy area in which little children would often draw pictures in. She looked out onto the distant hills.

"I just survived it Erik"

Erik put down his newspaper and got up, the green chair scraping along the red tiled floor making a scathing sound. He stood behind Hanna, staring out onto the fields where sheep grazed happily on the lush grass.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, placing a hand her shoulder

Hanna turned to face him; she smiled, warming the room up.

"Forget about it, it in the past"

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and walked over to the kettle, leaving Erik smiling at the window his check warm and fuzzy. He shook it off and turned back and sat at the table once again, sipping the remainder of his tea. Hanna sat down with him, her hand blessed with the warmth of her coffee. Planning to let evening fade by, she listened to the radio blissfully beating away, until the news came on.

"_Herr Doktor Johann Kramer a former Doctor at the Auschwitz Death Camp have as been sentenced life imprisonment at the Auschwitz Trial which have been held this year as part of the subsequent Nuremburg Trials causing public outcry within the European and Jewish community"_

Hanna quickly got up to turn off the radio, but before she could turn the nob, Erik raised his hand, pulling her metal watch away from the radio. Stopping her from moving her hand Erik held her wrist there.

"Erik let go" Hanna said annoyed

"Shhh" he interrupted

" _Also today the United Nations has held a meeting with Israeli and British Goverment over the escape of a Herr Doktor Klaus Schmidt who was heavily involved with the human experiments at Auschwitz which recently came to light to the public, today the…"_

The radio short circuited as Erik began to boil over with anger, choosing a spot stare at on the floor he calmly whispered to Hanna who stood whimpering as her arm became tired stuck in the air, the watch get tighter and tighter around her wrist.

"I'm going to kill him" Erik growled

"No" Hanna cried back "Please, you promised me…"

"I'm promised you nothing, I can't ignore this"

He released Hanna's arm. Pushing his hands into his face he allows the anger to rush through him, an uncomfortable experience, his heart still beating ten times faster than his body would like to permit.

"I have to" he sighed

"And what about me?"

Hanna moved quickly to where Erik was sitting. She still hadn't told him, all those years ago, in the barn, Krakow, those nights at stranger's houses, even now. She never told him and he never knew. It was the fear that made her stay with him, the fear that on her own she hurt someone even herself. She knew she was safe with Erik. She had his power and he thought she was powerless. Their relationship never amounted to anything; they were like brothers and sisters, mutual partners. They lived together and survived together. Hanna never knew if Erik wanted something more, she never asked and never thought about it and it didn't matter to her, her feelings for him would never change because of it.

"Come with me then"

"I can't"

Erik stood up, the wooden chair leaving a large scrape on the floor. Hanna knew this would be an argument.

"Why not?" Erik answered back "You promised you'd stay with me, remember?"

This Hanna could not deny it, that day was stuck in her head day in day out, playing endlessly on an eternal loop. She knew that the promise she made could have meant life or death and right now she didn't know what that promise meant.

"I know, I know but…"

She looked at Erik, his eyes still ghost like, the life only just returning after the horrors he'd witnessed and she knew that Erik was a man filled with hate and anger, a lost boy with now hope, no family. An innocent man who needed revenge. And Hanna knew that evil is always devising more corrosive misery through a man's restless need to exact revenge out of his hate. She didn't want to see Erik becoming that kind of man.

"You don't understand" she whispered

"Then make me understand" he replied stubbornly

"No Erik" she shouted back, almost forgetting herself "You can't understand. I want to be away from it, I want a life"

Erik removed Hanna from his viewpoint, no longer able to look at her, staring at the cold spot n the floor once again.

"What is it that you are hiding from me?" he asked

He shot his eyes up piercing Hanna's pale ones, his face still facing the floor but his eyes so intense they stab Hanna in the heart every time she looks at him.

"I…" she stuttered, a tear slowly making itself out of her tear duct, stinging her eyes and making her nose all warm "I'm not hiding anything" she lied.

Erik took a breath, the wave of suspicion now gone, he could sense that Hanna was upset but she needed to face the facts. He was going to find and kill Klaus Schmidt or die trying.

"Well then, I'll to go alone then" he announced

The room became cold. He was leaving her.

"Erik please" she began to sob "I don't want to be alone, you don't need this, you don't need this revenge, please. I'm begging you"

"Well stop it. I'm going to kill Schmidt if it's the last thing I do"

Erik stepped forward, placing of hand on each of the now sobbing Hanna's shoulders.

"You have been a great friend…" he began

"Erik please…"

"But I have to go, I can't let him have the life, so many of us deserved"

Before Erik could say any more the tearful Hanna pushed pass him, grabbing her red coat which hung on the green hook, she stepped out the front door and walked into the horizon beyond the hills, her tear blowing back at her in the wind and though she didn't turn back or took a peak behind her shoulder, she knew that Erik was watching her walk away from him from the house that they had built and shared a life together and she knew that when she returned Erik would not be there. Erik would be gone and she would be alone.


	6. Capture

**Grrrr sorry I haven't uploaded in ages! I was taken away from the lush internet and trapped on a small cramped boat in the middle of the English country. But at least I had some time to write! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I'm doing sudden jumps in time because I'm like that. R&R is welcome!**

* * *

><p><em>Corfu<em>_ - Greek Islands 1962 11pm_

It was night when they took her. They'd found her living on the lush island that was surrounded by the warm blue sea. They watched her for three days before they figured out their next move. She lived in a beautiful tanned villa, isolated and shaded by the sweet olive trees that grew high on the cliff, under the crystal-clear sea gently lapped at the soft orange land. She was living alone, and it should have been easy to snatch her but for the last few days she's been living in the town, at a weekend conference. So they watched and waited, planned right down to the last detail. Entry, attainment and extraction. Simple. They knew this was the last day they could take her, she'd booked a flight to Oxford, England and at this point in time she hadn't booked a return flight, and they knew that once she was off the island it would be very very hard to snatch her. So it was tonight or never and strategically, it was the perfect time for her to disappear. Nobody would be looking for her in the morning as they would suspect she had taken her flight to England. They waited till the evening when she would return from this conference and prepare herself to leave. They would snatch her as she stepped out of her house. Their car was a rental, paid for by cash, untraceable not that they had to worry about that. No one was suspecting a civilian to be kidnapped. They had driven in silence and parked off the road, unseen in the shade of the olive trees, exactly one hundred yards from the villa. Before long the soft crunch of car tires grow louder and louder, leading up to the path of the villa. After a few minutes the growl of the engine stops and the creaking of doors pave way for the sound of gravel crunching under feet.

"Shit."

It was a Russian accent.

"What?"

It was a woman, American.

"She has company."

And sure enough as they looked through their binoculars they saw the blurring figures of four people.

"Then we wait" the woman replied.

They watched quietly as the villa lit up, basking in the glory of the orange walls and green vines that ravished the little abode. Down below, the sea glittered in the moonlight, It was warm the air was sweet with the scent of flowers, just the gentlest breeze coming in from the shore. A radio buzzed up and not soon after the voice emitted from it, it was an American accent but with a strange tinge.

"What's taking so long?"

"She has guests, we are going to wait" the woman replied.

There was a sort of fuzz and after a slight pause the voice returned.

"Good"

The radio fuzzed out and the car fell into a silence.

It was half past midnight when the guests of the house emerged from the villa. Pleasantries were made, and the trio stepped down from the deck and made the way to the car. A woman stayed behind and with a big smile plastered on her face, exchanged a few Greek words not soon after the car backed out from the drive and made their way down the small dusty road and of into the distance. By the time they turned their attention back to the villa the woman had gone back inside.

"What now?" said the Russian.

"We wait" replied the woman, in the back seat.

"Enough of this _chush' sobach'ya_ why don't I just go in and get the _suka" _The Russian scowled.

"NO! We cannot use our abilities. Mr Shaw wants us to take her physically"

"Fine I will then"

The Russian began to step out of the car, but before he could reach beyond the shadows that woman grabbed him and gave him a look that silenced him.

"We wait" she repeated

Then they heard the engine.

* * *

><p><em>Chatelaillon-Plage<em>_ - France 1962 5 Minutes Later_

Erik had been sitting there a long time in the darkening room, long enough for the ice in his whiskey to melt away into nothing as he stared out of the window. It was raining. The clogged up sun dipping slowly beyond The Bay of Biscay, the sky patterned with crimson and gold, the clouds rolling in and even though it was raining the horizon still seemed as though it was on fire far of in the distance. He stared at the wives as they crashed into the sea-front, lashing spray like gold dust. His face was still but his mind was racing and filled with the bubbling pain that the whiskey could not suppress. The visions and memories that he could rarely shut out of his mind, came back to him, they consumed him and sometimes they even controlled his actions, he just couldn't shut them out of his mind but sometimes he didn't want to. He thought about his life in this dark room. The things he was sorry he'd done in the past. The things he was sorrier he'd never be able to do again. The emptiness of the only future he could imagine lay ahead. The way his lonely days turned into lonely nights. _But I'm so close. What is missing?_

Erik took a long sip of his whiskey, savouring the burn of the 10 year old fine scotch malt as it slid down his throat. He then sat his glass on the mantle of the dark wooden fireplace and used the iron poker to push the logs in the fireplace, sending a shower of sparks and embers flying up the chimney, that old strange tinge of the fire consumed him and brought back the safety of that little cottage in Schoppernau. _Hanna._ He took another sip of his whiskey and then threw the small crystal glass into the fireplace out of sheer frustration and restlessness. He then began to tug at the collar of his brown turtle neck sweater, he usually enjoyed the warmth and feeling of the protection the high collar of turtle necks gave, but on this particular day he felt as if he was being strangled. This strange feeling kept bubbling up inside of him, every time he thought of her. Her pale blue eyes, her long thick black hair. Oh, the way it shimmered when the Austrian wind caressed it, high in the hills. Erik turned and kicked the small table in irritation, the whiskey bottle smashing irritably onto the cold wooden floor. He let a growl of frustration, what was this twisting and turning feeling that bled through his heart? Was it anger? Sorrow? He just couldn't tell. Besides he told himself, he had no time for these feelings.

He sat back in his chair, creaking as he made himself comfortable. He turned to the other table next to him, this time instead of a whiskey there was a M1911 pistol, clean and oiled. It had been lying there for hours, not that Erik would need it but despite his emotional mask he was still a very cautious man, never letting desperation get the better of him. It was his job almost; he was a self-employed Nazi hunter and executioner. He wasn't DIN or Nakam he was his own business and business was booming. After gaining several contacts he was able to gather a list of all the Nazis who had let slip of the government clasp and it was Erik's duty to pick up the pieces and he was good at it. Now he was close, after he reached Argentina and dealt with these pathetic humans he would have the human who had taken away his humanity, his family and his faith. He would find and kill Doktor Schmidt and he would relish it.

* * *

><p><em>Corfu <em>_- 1962 12am_

Hanna Glinberg felt the cool wind her hair as her blue 1960's Vespa carried her up the winding country lane. It wasn't her ideal way of transport but she needed something quick to get her round the island with less effort then it would take with a bike. As she rode, she noticed the strong headlamps of a car behind her. Normally this wouldn't bother her but the fact she was still on the lane that led out from her villa and that it was midnight put Hanna a little on edge. She wondered who it might be. Was it someone who was lost? Turned down the wrong lane and is coming back. Twisting the throttle a little harder, the trees flashing faster and faster beside her, she rode on, shaking the worry from her mind. The wind tore at her hair and clothes and the light shrank away in her mirror. Hanna smiled to herself; it was nice to have a little ride in the Greek night before she made her way to Oxford in order to seek some advice about herself. Something she had been putting off all her life. Oxford was the place to find Geneticists and Biochemists that could shed some light on her imperfections. The things that made her unhuman. But her mind was taken away as the lights reappeared in her mirrors, dazzling her. She slowed a little, allowing the car to pass. It didn't. It just hung back, matching her speed. Creeped out and little nervous Hanna increased her speed along the dusty path. Her speed widened the gap between them a little but her little Vespa was no match for a car. The car came right up behind and for a moment Hanna was scared the car was going to ram into her. Her heart was beating fast now, and suddenly the idea of being on a dark empty road; with trees rushing by either side didn't seem a good idea. A farm lane flashed up down the road. She remembered where it led. She'd walked along the lane many times, soaking up the evening sun. At the bottom of the lane the gate was always padlocked, barring the way for cars but between the gate post and the crumbled stone wall there was a gap that had fallen through, big enough to get a bike through.

The Vespa hammered down the farm lane, flicking rocks and stones in the air. Hanna could hardly keep the Vespa in control. The ground was little more than soft earth, loose under her wheels. In her mirrors the light appeared once again, stabbing the awful truth in Hanna that this car was after her.

"Why are the after me" she cried under her breath.

The gate was coming up fast. She squeezed the brakes, wobbled and almost fell but she made it through the gap. The car skidded to a halt behind her and suddenly she was leaving the lights again. But then she looked back in the mirror and saw two figures running. A man and a woman. They had guns. There was a loud crack and a bang from behind her, and the machine juddered brutally. The rear tire had blown, sending a few sparks in the air for a split second as she lost control of the Vespa. Suddenly the machine slipped out from under her. She felt herself falling. The ground rushed up to meet her. A unwelcoming gesture.


	7. We Meet At Last

**Hey guys! Thanks for the r****eviews and such! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Writer's block is the worst disease ever! Hope I manage with this! BTW You guys can follow me on Twitter ya'know! Check out my profile for the link. ****I reply to everyone! I love followers and we can R&R about FanFic, McFassavoy, Supernatural or anything else! Don't be shy! Plus is the changing to 3****rd**** Person 1****st**** Person thing going well?**

**PS I would like to thank Valkyrie-Pleasant and Opticon217 for being persistent readers and reviewers!**

* * *

><p><em>Antikythera – Greek Islands<em>

I woke up with a gasp. The first thing I was aware was the strong stinging sunlight, dazzling me. It made me blink and I tried to focus, my eyes were burning and my vision was hazy.

_Where am I?_

After a few minutes of my head throbbing, the strange cloudiness lifted from my face and the bizarre mugginess melted away. Things became clearer. I was in a bedroom. I was lying on a bare mattress; a rumpled crusty sheet draped over me, a pathetic attempt to make me comfortable but something tells me my kidnappers are not in the business of making their kidnapees comfortable. I sit up and suddenly without a doubt a sharp pain cuts through me, I almost cry out but I hold my breath as my head begins to thump through my core. Clutching my ribs I get the impression one might have cracked and healed, feeling the after effects were not pleasurable. After gaining control of the pain, I gather my thoughts for a quick second. My mouth is dry and my head is on fire, my palms are tender and ache possibly caused when I put my hands out to stop my heavy fall onto the hard rocky ground. My exact memory of what happened has become blurred, just shadows and echoes dripping like a seeping wound in my mind. Flashes. Bright lights. Sounds. People running. It's all in my mind but jumbled and obscure. I vaguely remember the sensation of falling, no pain. The impact on my head that made my jaw click and clack. Then the panic began to wash over me, filling me not with hysteria but with this instinct that I had gained all those years ago. It was the instinctive knowledge of a trapped animal in the presence of a predator. _Get out and survive._ There was nobody in the room with me, I was alone. But as the delicate breeze sent an airy shiver up my spine, I turned to the floating drapes and noticed a man with black hair sitting on the balcony outside. The first thing I noticed about him was the gun but the first thing I sensed about him was that he didn't need it. _He is a mutant. _The gun was clasped loosely in his hand, a big boxy thing pointing right at me. I could use my magnetic ability to move to gun away but I thought against it. He was facing me, leaning right back in the deck chair in the bright sunshine. At first I thought he was staring at me but his chest was heaving heavy breaths and I realised he was asleep.

I struggled out of the creaky bed. Clenching my teeth against the pain tearing inside me, I plant one foot on the tiled floor. They were cool against my soles and a strange refreshing feeling fluttered through me but I didn't savour it and placed the following foot on the floor. The man still didn't move so I continued my escape. I slowly stood up and stepped away from the bed only to find myself nearly falling backwards. My head spinning wildly I steady myself. Beyond the bed, a dainty mirror hung on the wall, I stared at it only to find it was me staring back. I was fully clothed. My brown cotton trousers were creased, the right knee was torn where I had fallen and there was a smear of dirt on my right chin. My favourite white shirt is crinkled and dirty and my clothes feel grubby on my skin and I feel like I've been sleeping in them for days. Wobbly on my feet, I reached for my slip on leather shoes. I carried them by the heel as I crept towards the door, praying to _HaShem _that the man wouldn't wake from his slumber. I grasped the handle door, fearing any resistance but I was lucky, the door wasn't locked. My heart surged with excitement and the door opened without a sound. There was a cool blue hallway outside, lit by a large window above the flight stairs. I tiptoe across the cold floor and peer down the metal staircase. There were voices emitting from downstairs but they were echo like meaning they were faraway in the house. It was an American woman and a Russian man, they were arguing. My heart was hammering now; if I was caught it could mean all possibilities. I have to make my escape now or never. I winced as I took each step on the ceramic stairs. I made it without making a sound and nobody had come running from the bedroom. I was safe – so far. At the bottom of the stairs there was another door. It was open and a bright light was shining in from outside, glorifying the great empty blue reception. An atmosphere that would have been most welcoming, under different circumstances. I hobbled forward, clutching my shoes and my ribs, and found myself standing on a little terrace, with little potted plants and flowers. It made me wonder where the occupants of this house were. I shuddered at the thought that my kidnapers had dealt with them for good measure. Four steps down there were the beginnings of a pebble beach. The stones were sharp and burned my feet, without making a sound I pulled on my shoes and crept down the beach. The simmering sun was beating down at me and made my burning eyes squint. I looked back at the gorgeous house; it was a pitted white stone block with green shuttered windows and a crimson orange tiled roof. Through the railings of the first floor balcony I spotted the mutant in the deck chair. His thick black hair was longish and he had a blue jacket hung over the back of his chair. Behind the house there was a dark wooden incline up to the cliff and there was no way I could clime it without being noticed and if I did I would be an easy target. I looked around in desperation but the beach was empty. There was however, a long dilapidated wooden jetty with a small wooden motor boat moored up to the side, bobbing gently in the foamy swell of the sea.

I headed for it, my steps quickening as freedom became closer and closer. I stumbled as I stood on the sharp pebbles that immersed the beach. I kept glancing back at the disappearing house, my heart pounding with each step I took. Nobody came out. I was getting away. I made it to the jetty another triumph. The boards appeared solid and I could run better on the wood than the loose sand and stones. Ignoring the pain in my ribs I hurried on and that's when I heard the yell. It came from the house. A man's voice full of rage and anger. But it didn't scare me; it wasn't the first time I had been at the end of a man's rage. I spun around and my heart started racing at full speed. In front of me the dark haird mutant from the balcony, a gun in his hand, pounded down the steps to the beach and sprinted towards me. He was soon joined by a blonde haired woman – the American and what I thought was a man but was more like a devil. His skin was red and he had black straggly hair. He stood out amongst the yellow sand and blue sky. I did not want his mutation. I started running once again, this time at full pelt, my kidnappers quickly followed. I could make to the boat in time but could I even get the motor started? Would they shoot me? That thought made my legs shake as I stumbled along the jetty. Before I could reach the boat however, disaster struck. The wooden planks broke under my feet and my left leg fell through. I screamed as my leg went into the water and the rotten splinters forced their way into my flesh. But before I had time to lift myself up I felt the hard cold nozzle of the gun in the back of my head. I looked up to see the dark haired mutant staring down at me. He had a wicked smile on him. The others caught up.

"What the hell happened?" it was the woman.

"The bitch came round" the dark haired man snapped over his shoulder.

"What the fuck were you doing? Sleeping?" the woman replied.

The dark haired man didn't reply, instead he yanked me from the broken boards and all three of them marched me back up the jetty, my blood following behind. They said nothing to be as we trekked up the beach. They shoved me onto the stained bed and the red devil that I discovered was called Azazel was told to make a call. He disappeared in a flash of red smoke. The woman who I discovered to be some kind of telepath tried to read my mind, but she couldn't. She seemed frustrated by this and kept asking me how I blocked her but I could not answer her because I did not know myself besides I wasn't going to talk to my kidnappers. But it got me thinking how I didn't even know I had that ability; I was becoming more concerned about my abilities I actually had and didn't know about.

"We have to do something about those splinters" it was the dark haired man.

"No. We can't touch her skin. Mr Shaw specially told us."

"Shaw?" I said.

The woman turned to me and cocked her head.

"She can talk. Now she can shut up"

The woman smiled, one of those bitchy smiles that make your blood boil. For the first time I felt angry. I thought about using one of my abilities where I could make someone make a decision. It was painful and I could only do it once in a while but I could make that blonde bitch let me go and I would be free. After a few moments I knew that it would be futile, I was injured and all it would take would be for the dark haired man or Azazel to stop me.

A few minutes passed and the cool room had become stuffy and thick with humidity as the blonde bitch tried to read my mind. Her beady eyes staring into me, trying with all her might to dig out my next move or any valuable information I might have. I didn't let her have the satisfaction; instead I kept my eyes towards the balcony, where I could sea the light blue sea whisper gently in the air. _Freedom._ There were no waves, the water was still and calm and the radiant sun reflected the healthy sapphire colour from the surface. Before long the return of Azazal blinked me out of my moment of hypnotization. He waltzed over to the blonde and for the first time I saw he had a devil like tail that trailed comically behind him. He whispered something in her ear and then the blonde nodded to the dark haired man who sat across the room. They moved on me like a pack of wolves closing in on their pray. I tried not to look frightened but I don't think it worked as the blonde's smiled got wider and wider. Azazel gripped my shoulder and held hands with the blonde and intern she held hands with the dark haired man. As confusion washed over me I was suddenly plucked out of existence and rushed into another reality. The shock was overwhelming.

I no longer found myself in sunny Greece but instead in the dark cold air on the deck of a yacht and what I saw before me made my heard sink into this giant pit of despair and anger. Part of me want blow up the world around me in one great big torrent of fire and brimstone but the other part of me, the child inside me wanted to run away and hide, I wanted to be in the arms of my mother, my father. I wanted to be surrounded by those dear to me not to be standing in font of _him._

"Ahhh mein liebling, es mir vergnügenes dich wieder zu sehen!" _Ahhh my darling, it gives me pleasure to see you again! _

My heart thumbed as I struggled to look in the eyes of my torturer. I felt the nauseous vomit force its way up my throat but staying strong I swallowed the sickly taste and looked into the eyes of my people's murderer.

"Es tut mir leid ch kann nicht sagen das gleiche für sie, Doktor Schmidt " _I'm sorry I can't say the same for you, Doctor Schmidt_

I spat the words out as they burned on my tongue. I watch _that _man stand up with a smile, a champagne glass glinting with yacht's light. _His_ pristine white suit mocking me, as it showed _his_ power and wealth, no man who commit the crimes he has should deserve such a thing. The sight of _his_ face reminded me of the hate that Erik must feel. _Erik. _Does Erik even know where Schmidt is? Did Schmidt kill Erik? It's funny how the only thing that reminds me of the man I love is the hate we share for Schmidt.

"It's Sebastian Shaw now, Hanna"

He switched to English and nodded to the blonde, who walked over in a bitchy prance and sat on the red pillow settee, Schmidt or Shaw joined her, and the blonde gave me another cold stare. The man with dark hair sat next to them.

"What do you from me?" I asked in accented English.

"Oh please Hanna, first let me introduce my friends."

He smiled and pointed to the blonde.

"This is the beautiful Emma Frost."

She gave me another bitchy smile. Shaw pointed to the other man with dark hair.

"And this is Riptide."

There was an awkward silence. I didn't not care for their names; I was going to escape even if that meant I had to kill them. My hatred for this man was enough. Wasn't it?

"Like I said" I began "What do you want from me?"

But before Shaw could answer, a voice came from the side of the boat. It was German and it was voice I knew well.

"Herr Doktor…"

All of us turned, however I was the only one with a smile on my bruised face. Emma, Riptide and Shaw stood up, but Shaw put his hands out to stop Riptide or Emma to defend him. A smile pearled it's way onto his face.

"Kleine Erik Lehnsherr." _Little Erik Lehnsherr._

Erik stepped towards Shaw, he hadn't noticed me yet but I didn't want to ruin his moment.

"He's here to kill you" Emma spoke and without a second to lose, she placed some sort of telepathic attack on Erik. He clenched his temples and the pain riveted through him as he fell to the floor, I could only imagine what he was going through. That's when he noticed me. He looked at me and it was strange but I could see a glint in his eyes appear for only second before he returned to his moment of anguish.

"Welche art von gruss ist das nach alle diese Jahren?" _What kind of greeting is that, after all these years? _

Shaw spoke as he watched Erik scream in agony, something which I think he was used to. However something ruptured within Erik and he threw a long silver knife at impeccable speed at Shaw and for a moment I thought it was going to hit the bastard but to my disdain, the bitch Emma Frost caught the knife while transforming into this crystallized version of herself. A look of disappointment flashed onto Erik's face as moved in to attack Shaw in an act of desperation, yet before he could even take a step forward Emma pushed him back. He flew into the air and tumbled down the side of the boat.

"Emma _tut tut tut _we don't heart her own kind"

She gave a sort puppy face and returned to her human physique. _Suka. _They turned to me and Shaw stepped forward. He could see I was close to tears. That man I saw was Erik. He had change only slightly, no longer the teenager I had met in the camps or lived with in Schoppernau, he was strong but he was angrier. He was a man. And now he could be dead.

"Aww, did you know Erik?"

"Verpiss dich und sterben" I growled. _Fuck off and die._

"Now now, that's no way to treat your doctor is it?"

He moved forward while placing white clothes on his hands. I looked at him curiously but with a tinge of spite. He painfully reminded me of the "interrogations" I was forced under. Something bubbled up inside me, making sick and queasy. It was not a feeling I enjoyed, but the memories wouldn't stop flooding to me. I didn't want to be here. It was too painful.

"Don't be insulted but I can't be too careful" he spoke calmly.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Now let's get those splinters out and we can finish what we started"

Before I could answer there was a sudden blare of noise. The darkness from the water lit up and a dark shape appeared. Everyone turned by I took this as a chance to escape, without caring for his mutation I punch Shaw in the face. Before I have any time to react to the searing pain of copying his mutation, I run for it. Cramping as I can feel my body taking on his ability. As Shaw clasps his hands onto his face, he screams after me but before he could even think about running after the boom of a voice surges across the sea.

_This is the US Coastguard!__ Do not attempt to move your vessel! Stay where you are! _

I run for the side of the deck and after a moments pause I prepare myself for a shock. I fall down the side of the yacht for only a matter of seconds before I feel the dark ice cold water, absorbing me. I became heavy as my clothes sucked in the muggy water, putting pressure on my splinter infested leg as I treaded in the water. I don't care, my sole mission was to find Erik if he was still alive and escape.

* * *

><p>"I've lost Shaw. There's something blocking me. I'm sorry this has never happened to me, I think there's someone like me on that ship"<p>

"Like you?" Moira replied.

"A telepath" Charles replied "It's incredible, I can actually feel her inside my mind, I'm very sorry but I don't think I'm going to be much help to you tonight. You're on your own"

* * *

><p>I search the dark waters with all the effort I could manage and I soon begin to realise that the effort was keeping me alive. The salty water began to seep into my wounds and it stung like crazy but I didn't let it get to me. I kept going, pushing and pushing. <em>Erik. <em>It was then I heard the whirl of wind and the crash of boats, men scream as they were crushed by the water. Now I know why they call the dark haired man Riptide. As my lungs started burning, I noticed Erik's head in the water. I struggle to get to him but I keep going only to witness the awesome power he had. He lifted the giant chains like he was G-d himself and I watched in awe as like a great conductor, finalising Beethoven 5th Symphony, he willed the great metal chains into the yacht, the great crescendo lashing out, filling the sea with great shards of wood and metal. It was an act of desperation but he wasn't going to let him go, wood was flying through the air, across the sea, straight towards me. I didn't see the plank of wood when it hit my face. I could feel the pain electrocute me as I became limp in the dark waters. I suppose I was lucky as I didn't sink so easily. Instead I became light and drifted on my back. As my world became dark my body wafted into a cross shape, spreading me weight across the water. My mind still screaming out for help.

* * *

><p>"Stop, stop!"<p>

Charles and the rest stopped on the cramped stairs. He clutched his temples, as the great sensation washed over him.

"Charles! Are you ok?"

He turned to Moira, who flashed a look a worry.

"There's more out there" he replied breathlessly "and they need my help."

He turned and opened the small door out onto the deck. The rest followed and they were soon flooded by the white light of the deck in the darkness of the night. Charles raced to the deck and pointed to the dark gloom below.

"There! A woman" he shouted.

Some of the crew ran to join him and sure enough they saw a woman floating on the murky waters, her body slowly disappearing under the icy coldness. As they prepared to save her life, Charles turned and ran to the further down the ship. Moira and several other uniforms following him with anticipation.

"There too!"

They watched in trepidation as great huge chains filled the cold air and repeatedly smashed the ship to pieces, as if they were alive, as if they held a grudge against the now battered yacht. Before long the ship was in ruins but that did not mean the assault was over. Underneath the once tidy yacht a small submarine immersed from the broken wood. Erik was not about to let Schmidt get away. Using all his might, the power within him, he pulled on great metal underwater ship. The most violent of memories and aguish coursing through him, anything to make him stronger anything to stop that man get away. _He will not get away… I'm so close…_

"You have to let it go!" Charles shouted as he spotted the young man struggling to pull the ship back. Water pushing against him as the submarine slowly pulls him under. Charles turned to Moira.

"There's someone in the water, you have to help him!" he shouted, he turned to the slowly disappearing man "LET GO! YOU HAVE TO LET GO!"

But Erik wouldn't, ignoring the man shouts; he just pulled harder, pushing himself further below the water. Dark salty water was gushing up at him by now, flowing painfully up his nose and into mouth and eyes. As he slowly gets pulled a long by the great metal engine, he takes his last watery breath as he plunges into the green icy darkness. As he submerges under, the light from the submarine dazzles him, causing more pressure to his mind as he struggles to keep control over the metal. Charles raced along the deck. _If no one helps Erik Lehnsherr, I will. _Without thinking or even preparing for the shock, he jumped from the giant ship, plunging into the abyss. Nearly blinded by the darkness, he used his mind to sense the location of the struggling Erik Lehnsherr. As he found the lost man, his arms outstretched as he unsuccessfully pulled against the great hunk of engine. Charles gripped him from under the arms. Erik struggled, unwanting to let go of his lifetime grudge. Impossible to talk to him under the water, Charles spoke to him through his mind.

"_You can't you'll drown__." _

Erik turned, slightly distracted as this man's voice feels his mind but still he will not let go.

"_You have to let go, I know what this means to you but you're going to die."_

Erik didn't care, he would rather die.

"_Please Erik, you have someone who needs you. Calm you mind"_

The two men began to shake furiously as Erik became undermined against his burning lungs and his tired limbs. No longer be pulled by the submarine, he was weakening. As he watched the submarine chug away put of him died and all his life work faded into bleakness. The two men bounce onto the surface of sea, water spouting from their lips as they welcomed the air into their tired limbs. Erik's life was saved but he was not thankful.

"Get off me!" he screamed.

"Calm down, just breathe" Charles shouted back "We're here!" he called to the searching light.

"Who are you" Erik demanded.

"Charles Xavier"

"You were in my head" Erik panted "Who did you do that?"

"You have your tricks, I have mine. I'm like you. Just CALM you mind"

The water lapped up around them as they struggled to tread in the water.

"I thought I was alone"

"You're not alone" Charles replied "Erik, you're not alone"

**YAYAYAYAYAY! Everyone has met each other now! WOOOOOO now for the complicated bit. Woah long chapter I know! I didn't know it would be this long but I'm as bored as anything. Still stuck in the English countryside. Like I said I'm on Twitter now, so if you want a chat (Because I'm really B-O-R-E-D) Check out my profile for the link!**

**Thanks!**


	8. Blossoming

**This is just to fill in while you wait for my next chapter. Grr I hate writers block! **

Erik watched her from the door, the dim light from the moon spilling softly into the room from the window. Her face was pale, peaceful. _She hasn't changed. _His arms were crossed and his breaths were deep and careful. He watched as she slept, unsure of what to make of the situation. A few moments passed and he fell to temptation. He floated to her bed and knelt before her like a soldier being knighted. Careful not to touch her skin, he did the most usual thing. He sniffed her, letting her scent caress his mind. She smelt so intense, like a blossoming peach tree, so sweet in the sun.His nose danced up her arm and to her face, he could feel her calm breaths and he could almost sense her moist lips. _So close, _he thought. A shiver jolted up his spine and he stood up. Never before had he been so confused by his actions, never before had he doubted his feelings. He turned quickly, shrugging off the shiver and pushing the cloud from his mind. As the room began to suffocate him, he quickly vacated unsure of how to hold himself, how to walk and breathe. As he walked back to him room, unwelcoming questions fill his frantic mind.

_Blossoms__  
><em>_From my shattered body__  
><em>_So tender on your breath___

_A beauty__  
><em>_Only you can find__  
><em>_From within your tender keep___

_Others who suspect__  
><em>_Will find __  
><em>_The faith in their belief___

_Seen but__  
><em>_Observed nonetheless__  
><em>_So very deeply sought___

_Still I am tested__  
><em>_In a faith of which__  
><em>_I hold no stock___

_Based on others'__  
><em>_Even yours__  
><em>_For ever after death___

_Blossoms__  
><em>_From my shattered body__  
><em>_So tender on your breath_

**Sorry this is so short, I hope the poem made up for it! My next chapter is soon I promise! Don't forget to follow me on Twitter, my name is lalifgray. I love to chat!**


	9. Confrontation

**So sorry for such a long wait, probably no one will be reading this now, but I had this story on another laptop and I've only just been able to transfer it onto my PC! I hope I can update this more, even though the film went out ages ago I should be able to find my muse. X-men is a popular fanbase so I hope I get some review to spark some inspiration!**

* * *

><p><strong>Division X Facility 1pm USA 1962<strong>

The large brown building was flat. It was minimalistic which was common throughout buildings that were being built in new decade. Around the conjoined sandy blocks was a courtyard, it was simple yet pretty at the same time. It had a pleasant fountain that was surrounded by green shrubbery and wooden benches. It was much like a miniature park except there were no trees. I suppose you could say the centre piece of this court was the great bronze statue that stood proudly like the centre of piece of the table. The man pointed up to the sky and stood in the stance of a lecturer, it was as if the garden was a shrine to this man. Surrounding the courtyard great huge windows basked the sunburnt walls, this rooms were fitted out to house absolutely anything. You could have meetings in the rooms even live in the rooms. They were private which owed much to the fact the windows had been specially tinted so the occupants of the room could see out but the people outside could not see in.

Hanna woke in the orange tinted room; it set the mood for the afternoon. Unaware of what time or even day it was she sat up, allowing her eyes to recover after a long drowsy sleep. She was aware she was somewhere unknown and different but this time it felt safe, the comfy sheets and clothes made way to her impression. Rubbing her hands against her face she suddenly remembered she has been hit in the head. Badly. She brushed back her orange tinted grey sheets and swung her legs round, only to remember the damage that had been caused to her left leg. Rolling up her blue pyjamas she ran her cold hands up her smooth leg, only to find no injuries whatsoever, only the reminiscence of red stained marks where the splinters had entered and left her flesh. She had healed completely. _They must have removed the splinters, _she thought. _Wait, who was they? _She suddenly felt unsafe, the room had become cold and hostile and the warm tinge no longer comforted her. Fearing for her life once again she hastily made her way to the door. Trying the lock she found it was open. Luck twice in a row. Cold to the touch, she placed her ear against it and listened intently she tried to predict whether anyone was waiting outside and as if her bad luck had run out she heard the familiar pounding of shoes as they made their way down the hall. Unsure if their mission was to come into Hanna's room she plunged back into her bed and closed her eyes. She wasn't about to take any chances. Soon she heard the creak of door as it opened. Her heart pounding inside her brain, afraid of whom she might see, she kept her eyes shut. It wasn't until she heard _his _voice did she turn around.

"Sie weiss, ich weiss, wenn du wach bist" _You know, I know when you are awake._

A smile glistened onto my face as I slowly turned and met eyes with Erik. His eyes were warm and cool and they washed over me like a river flowing through me with tiny waves of shivers, they made me reminisce at the times he'd been his most stable and his most judgmental. His arms were crossed and his burgundy turtleneck fitted tightly over him. It just showed me how much he had changed from the lanky young boy into this angry and tough man. I hope that I had changed just as much as he'd changed to me, in a good way. I fell back on my pillow and chuckled.

"Do watch me when I sleep?" I asked.

"Not in a long time." He chuckled back.

He moved forward smoothly and sat on the end of my bed, I in response sat up with by back against the wall. I could tell I was going to get a torrent of questions rain down upon me but to start off with there was a beat of silence. I simply guessed he was trying to gather his thoughts. Soon the silence overcame, and I cracked up the pressure.

"Erik I…"

"Why were you on Schmidt's yacht?" he interrupted.

"He kidnapped me" I replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes but, why did he kidnap you, was it to get to me?"

I didn't respond as I tried to think of words to use. But words just didn't seem enough, not in any language. I wanted to make him understand my situation but I knew there was no possible way I could. Holding back the tears and swallowing the pain, I began to tell placid Erik the whole truth and hope that he finds it in his black heart that little shred of compassion.

"Erik verzeihen mir" _Erik Forgive me_

The tears began to stroll gently down my face anyway but Erik did not comfort me instead he watched me with his eyes making me feel cold and alone, something inside me already guessed that he knew.

"I haven't told you the whole truth about me. I'm… I am a mutant, just like you and…"

"You lied to me"

"No I didn't I…"

"You lied to me"

I could tell he was about to raise his voice as he stubbornly stood up and turned his back on me. I doubt he meant anything by it but I could tell he was hurting inside despite not showing it but alas, I could tell he was trying his hardest to hide it from me.

"No I didn't Erik, I just never told you, I couldn't I…"

"Why?" he asked as he turned, his eyes turning a dark blue like a raging storm after sunset.

"Because of what my ability is, I touched you Erik, I…" I couldn't finish the sentence, the breath falling from my lips.

"Do you have my ability?"

"Erik I…"

"Do you have my ability" he asked once again.

He wanted a straight answer, one I could not give. I stuttered with my words, my mouth open, and the sound begging to come out but alas, cracking and breaking before they could pass my lips. Erik sighed in frustration as he waited for my answer though something told me he already knew. I stood up from my bed ready to sway him from leaving me, but instead he pushed me back, not bothering to look at me he left my room. I was left sitting on my grey sheets, the warm sunlight no longer beaming through the translucent curtains.


	10. Secrets and Reconciliation

**Hitting this rating up to an M because it talks about delicate subject matter, nothing rude or anything just... sensitive. **_  
><em>

_Do you fear death?_

_Would you be a sacrifice?_

_Not a sacrifice where you give up your body to the G-ds or your country or some lost cause, but a sacrifice in the true meaning of the word. Would you end your life to save another?_

_Even if you didn't know them?_

_Even if they hated you?_

_Do you fear death?_

_Would you die avenging your family?_

_Would you die avenging your people?_

_Would you die avenging six million people you never met?_

_There are only two kinds of people who do not fear death._

_The brave… and the broken._

_Revenge is a funny thing don't you think? Envision a black cauldron simmering over an open fire, the three hags of anger, pain and sorrow dancing gruesomely around the burning pot. They thrust in with their rotting and scaly hand the ingredients for a charm of powerful trouble. Unequal measures of hurt, rage, anxiety, agony, betrayal, bitterness, hate, loneliness, pride, greed, jealously, loyalty… love. The steam rises the great inferno begins to boil, threatening to overflow in a great torrent of darkness and blackness. Soup is up; revenge is ready to be served. As the lost Jews once said "eye for eye, tooth for tooth"_

"Please, I have family"

Erik turned to his his victim, no his subject. He would treat them like object as his torturers had done with him. The very men he would kill.

"I **had **a family!" Erik boomed but his subject did not flinch, he was no longer pleading and begging for his life, he'd become hard and cold.

"Look at you" the man laughed "You stupid Jew"

Erik moved forward and this time the man flinched. Erik rested his hand on the wooden arms of the creaky chair that his subject was tightly secured to. He bored down into his face, he could smile at him.

"You are a fool Herr Reinsmark"

Erik pulled back his hand a slapped the little bold piglet on the cheek. A thick red mark emerged and the man began to whimper, a single tear fell down his cheek and Erik couldn't help but smirk. The righteous prick. Walking from the chair, Erik's hand smoothed over a table with an array surgical items. It was gruesome but it wasn't as bad as the tools, chemicals and words men like Reinsmark has used on him. Picking up a large set of sheers that appeared to be a crocodile's mouth, the sheers resembled a set of pincers but within the jaws layers of sharp needles stuck through. Erik turned, the light from the small window up above him formed a silhouette and as he held up the sheers he couldn't help but relish in the sight of the porky man in front of him, his eyes glistened with tears, his brow flowing with sweat. It was only now he noticed the man had urinated himself. _Disgusting creature. _

"My, my – a little scared are we" he sneered.

"I don't know why you bother boy, you'll never get anything out of me."

"Just making you suffer will be enough for me."

The man seemed to have completely cracked it as he began to bellow an insane laugh. I would have seemed hilarious but right now it only irritated Erik.

"Shut up" he boomed.

The man was silent, as if contemptibly his next sentence, Erik knew this would be a personal attack on him. It was a man's last resort. He'd seen it before when he tortured people. Many times.

"It's because of that _girl _isn't it" the man sneered.

Confused Erik titled his head.

"Girl? What Girl?"

The man laughed.

"You mean you don't know"

_He's playing you Erik._

"Yes that girl" Reinsmark continued "The little girl with the black hair"

Images flashed in Erik's mind. _Hanna._

As if to confirm Erik's thoughts, Reinsmark spoke her name and it stung Erik in the heart to hear such a blessed name on that man's tongue.

"_Hanna" _he sneered "Yes, she was a pretty little thing. I saw you running with her when you escaped. Did you know her?"

Erik now infuriated at the idea of what this man could have done to her decided to play it safe.

"No. I never saw here again" he grumbled.

"Shame" Reinsmark replied "She was such a good little thing, so innocent yet so easily broken. A nice little fuck…"

Without thinking Erik had thrust the shears across the man's face. _How dear he! The bastard. _Rage filled Erik up like a steaming hot cup of coffee straight from the kettle. With his body shaking, his head banging. He grabbed hold of the man by the damp colour and spat in his face.

"You are going to regret the day you decided to rape that innocent little girl" he sneered, so dangerously close. But the man, wouldn't back down.

"No I won't" he replied "Because I loved hearing her scream, her moans…"

Erik abruptly let go of the man's collar – unable to star at him as he continued his speech of disgust. Abandoning the weapon of choice, Erik warmed up to use an even better weapon.

"Iloved it when she cried out to her mother, Jew. I _loved _it when she begged me the world for me to stop – to stop touching her. I loved it…"

"You seem to have a metal plate in your head." Erik spoke suddenly as he turned to face the man,

Reinsmark was taken aback by the randomness of Erik's statement.

"Yes I do" he replied, puzzled "Got it when I fell trying to escape the Russians"

A smile warmed Erik's lips and Reinsmark fel the room become colder – his feelings of pride left him like a plug pulled out of a bath, only to replace with this icy cold liquid called _fear. _He licked his fat lips as they suddenly went dry.

"Why… why are you asking about that?" he asked.

Erik raised his hand suddenly, and though he was a distance, his hand began to shape perfectly to the outline of his skull and as if it were a placebo effect, Reinsmark began to feel a slight pressure above his head.

"Well let's see… what would happen if we took that plate out"

Suddenly Reinsmark screamed out in agony as he felt the warm stream of blood pour down his face. He stared at Erik, his eyes wide as the heat only increased every. Time. Erik. Twisted. His. Hand. His heartbeat rose as he watch a truly monsterous smile appear of Erik's face and with each agonising turn of his hand he spoke.

"Tell me… to stop. Scream. Moan. Cry for… you're mother…Reinsmark".

He tried. He truly did but all that came out was the anguished gargles and blood and pain. And it was like a symphony to Erik's ears.

"Please…

…stop…

…I…

…can't…

"Erik"

Erik woke from his fitful dream in an instant. Out of pure instinct his hand swooped under his pillow. Pulling out the German brandished knife he pulled his assailant closer, ready to slit their throat in an instant. It was then he heard the light breath fall from her lips and the sweet scent of cherry blossom filled his senses. Then a wave of panic hit him. It was _Hanna. _

Dropping the knife and willed the metal light switch to turn on and the room was bathed in soft yellow light from his bedside table. Hanna's pale face became illuminated and all the fear washed from her face as he carefully let go of her pyjama collar.

"Don't do that" he whispered forcefully.

Hanna gulped down the last of her shock.

"I'm… sorry, Erik" she replied "It's just a heard you, you were having a nightmare and I came in to wake you"

Erik sighed and sat up in bed, stretching his neck muscles with his hands around his throat at the same time. It was then he noticed Hanna was look at his arm as he stretched. A look of inquisitiveness and fear in her deep European eyes. He looked down and noticed the number tattoo that stained his arm, bringing his harm down he rubbed along the digits and sighed. Noticing Erik's reaction Hanna looked away, fearing that tears well up inside.

"I have nightmares too" she whispered after what seemed an eternity. She looked back to Erik who was staring deeply at her, a flash of empathy crossed his eyes but it was soon covered by the iciness that his blue eyes had become to accustomed too.

"I'm sorry" he replied as soft as he could.

Hanna pulled her hands onto her lap, rubbing roughly at the sweat that now formed between her fingers.

"Things happened there.. . that…"

Erik could see she was about to cry so he moved in to hug her softly. Running a hand through her hair as she shuddered against his chest. She smelled so nice, so fresh.

"I know Hanna, you don't have to tell me, Ich verstehe" _I understand_

Hanna pulled herself from his grasp and Erik was met with a face stained with tears and years of anguish.

"Yes I do Erik… I…"

"Please Hanna" he interrupted her "Not now, I can't… I…"

At first Hanna seemed hurt and frustrated, in the beginning of their relationship Hanna has tried to talk to Erik about what had happened but overtime she had failed and come to realise Erik was someone who was immensely private and allowed things to eat away at him from inside. It was horrible to watch but it was his way of dealing with it and she stood by him. Hanna's eyes resonated understanding and the sniffed back the last of her tears and resolved her emotional state.

"I… understand Erik. I do. And until you are ready I promise I won't talk to you about it. But I want us to be friend's Erik. You cannot deny that we need each other. "

Erik didn't need to contemplate his answer – in fact he had spent the night trying to find a way to reconcile with her over the foolishness of his behaviour that morning. He had left a woman who was distressed alone and upset. Even he could not sink that low.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you Hanna – I was too rash and I above anyone else should have understood."

Hanna smiled brightly at his apology and though she'd never admit it to anyone else, Erik was quite cute when he apologised about things – however small. It was at this moment that Hanna realised Erik was shirtless and though she had lived with him for a number of year she had never seen him without a top or vest on and she just couldn't help but admire the superior physicality Erik held. He was a man now, a strong one at best and now she now longer missed the young boy she was so used too. After she finished her inspection of his six-pack her eyes flicked up to meet Erik – who incidentally raised his eyebrow.

"Like what you see?" he smirked.

Hanna's cheeked burned with red and it was enough to make Erik chuckle. Abruptly Hanna got up from the bed feeling as if she'd pulled her pants down in front of the Pope and quickly rushed to the door.

"It's late" she said quickly "I th… think I'll leave you be"

She hurriedly stepped through the door and turned to leave, only to hear the loud boom of Erik's laughter meet its maximum laugh-ability. Still wish burning crimson cheeks she ran back into her room in the dead of night.

**HEEEEEY! I'm back guys! Wooo! I wonder if there is anyone still reading this? I highly doubt it now :D LOL Anyway I was basically met with the school month from hell. Exam after exam after exam after exam. And then our internet was breaking down so I was unable to get any inspirational from looking at amazing photos of Michael Fassbender (Did anyone catch the movie Shame *wink wink) Anyway enough fangirling :D It is a week break here so I might just write loads of chapters in this week and upload them over time considering how I still have one exam to go this year and it is pretty important :D Also I have another (yes another) Fanfic up – it's a Loki/OC (because I've been Loki'd and Tom Hiddleston is like the English version of Fassy and my Gosh someone please put those two in the same movie so I can die from my ovaries exploding and my life completing :D) Anyway – please check out my profile for that and my other Supernatural fics and finally please review this so I know people are still reading it :D Many thanks ciao! **


End file.
